venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Station - Impossible!
Ice Station -- Impossible! is the seventh episode in the first season of The Venture Bros.. Storyline Dr. Venture and his colleagues Master Billy Quizboy and Dr. Peter White have been invited by their old college professor Richard Impossible to a government-sponsered thinktank, held at Impossible's Arctic base. While there, he comments that the jumpsuits the trio wear can do almost anything, even contain his 'impossible' movements, as to Dr. White and Billy Quizboy (but not Venture's) amazement he begins stretching and flexing as if he was made of rubber. Soon thereafter the three must begin procedure and must take urine samples for Mr. Impossible, and in his stall Dr. Venture takes out a urine sample from the boys, knowing his own urine would be tainted by the many "diet" pills and stimulants he takes. However, he accidentally spills it but manages to get a reprieve to take the sample later. Along the way, the men get a look at Richard's attractive wife Sally, to whom Richard seems displeased with for leaving her room during the hours his students were there. The infamous Race Bannon has in the meantime defeated a horde of Snakemen on their plane, tossed a grenade right into the middle of it and retrieved the top-secret formula they had stolen; parachuting out in time and ready to light a victory cigarette-suddenly, the exploding, out of control plane's wing smashes right into Race's stomach and knocks him unconscious, floating down into a neighborhood full of school children, who prod at his body and chase it when the wind pulls him away. The plane finally crashes into the Venture compound and from the wreckage Brock and the boys find a mysterious serum and Race's license to kill and sucessfully find him, learning the serum, called 'Goliath', must be protected at all costs. From there, Race dies, then flatulates extensively one last time to the disgust of the boys. As Venture shoos off Mr. Impossible yet again, Sally suddenly pops up with a clean urine sample for Dr. Venture to use, and the two share a flask of whiskey, Sally herself having a particularly good time. She then gets straight in Dr. Venture's face and lays it down: she wants to get out of here, out of this boring, staid workbase!-but Dr. Venture can only scream in horror as her skin has seemingly dissapeared to reveal all her facial muscles and cartilage. Venture runs into another room and finds a young, blonde man in a cyrogenic tube, accidentally turning it on and accidentally letting out the man, who catches fire immediately and screams in utter pain. At that point, shocking Venture even further, a huge, misshapen man comes in uttering single-word phrases, puts the flaming man back into his tube and seals him back in, and now seems displeased with Venture and ready to beat him-Sally at that point pops in and calms the man down, calling him 'Ned' and Dr. Venture 'a friend'. Dr. Venture fainted from these events but soon awakens with a still-skinless Sally over him. Before he can scream some more, she places a palm over his mouth and explains what happened: she, her brother Cody, Richard, and their friend Ned were caught in a lab explosion and granted strange powers, all of them but Mr. Impossible's being utterly detrimental-she had to concentrate hard to keep her skin from turning invisible, Cody would catch uncontrollably on fire when exposed to oxygen and needed to be kept in an oxygen-light tube to keep him safe (but rendered him unconscious), and Ned, already retarded, was now a giant callous. Furthermore, they had to live out the rest of their days in the Artic base and be experimented upon by the army. Mr. Impossible was the lucky one, able to stretch as he pleased and hide his deformity...both Dr. Venture and Sally are unaware that he has indeed stretched an ear over to the room and has listened to the entire conversation. He pops in unexpectedly and requests to see Dr. Venture, and both are soon flying in a flying machine built for four passengers-Richard tells Dr. Venture he can't let anyone know of their secret and leaves him out in the Artic cold, his jumpsuit immediantly freezing and falling off, leaving him completely nude. Brock has retrieved an old filmstrip on the Goliath serum he and the boys watch, they learn a one Mr. Richard Impossible developed it, and that merely touching it would spread its effects-effects which would be a nuclear explosion in proportion to the victim's size (an ant can destroy a steam roller). Hank displays the symptoms the reel describes, having held the serum's broken canister carelessly earlier-being extremely hungry (Hank stuffs himself with popcorn), suddenly growing extra hair (Hank has developed quite a beard) and looking flushed. The boys panic upon learning of what has happened to Hank, but Brock takes both of them to where he knows Impossible to be... Dr. Venture is hallucinating from the cold and what he thinks is Sally opening her jumpsuit to a place of warmth and happiness turns out to be a ferocious polar bear. As the bear readies to attack him, Brock suddenly jumps by and skins the bear, giving the fur to Venture to wear-they had caught sight of him on their way to base. The team enters the base to find Richard ready to stop Sally, and now them, from ever leaving the base. He pulls a gun and readies himself to kill Hank upon learning the boy has the Goliath serum in his veins (having explained to Dr. White and Billy Quizboy in the meantime what happened, and that his way of killing Hank would solve the problem quicker) but his stretching proves to be his undoing as his elongated limbs are suddenly grabbed by both Cody and Ned and he is tied up into a ball by them. Sally then proceeds to lead the scientists to finding a cure for Hank, and they inject it into him, seemingly curing him as his beard falls out and cheeks return to normal color. Mr. Impossible by that time had untied himself and claims the solution to be ranch dressing and that the Goliath serum was actually harmless in him-it was only workable on creatures as small as ants, who could enter enemy bases and cities undetected and explode from there. Sally is not convinced and tells Richard he simply couldn't stand to see someone outsmart him and proclaims that she will now be living with Dr. Venture! Despite the boys thinking a new invisible mom would be cool, the team quickly leaves as she runs off to begin packing her things. Later on, Richard, looking at samples in a microscope, poorly attempts to console Sally as she bawls over her chance to escape, telling her that things will be back to normal. He suddenly looks up, surprised, and proclaims the unexpected: Venture was pregnant?! Sally only bawls harder at this news. Quotes *'Brock:' (examining Race) He's dead. They killed him. Hank: Those kids? Damnit! We let them get away! *''(to the boys' disgust Race's corpse has just expelled a final, prolonged flatus)'' Brock: They... they usually don't show that part on TV. *'Dr. Venture:' (stranded in the Arctic) I wouldn't tell anyone! Richard Impossible: (stretches himself to the flying car and flies off) I know! *'Hank:' Brock, I've thought a lot about it and if we can't get the antidote in time and it comes down to it, I.. well, I want you to be the one to kill me. Brock: Don't talk like that Hank, we're gonna find... Hank: PROMISE ME, Brock! Brock: Okay. Hank: Promise? Brock: Yes, I promise. Hank: Super-swear? Brock: (growing annoyed) YES, Hank. Hank: (after a brief pause) Hey, Brock? Brock: Yeah? Hank: How would you do it? Brock: (without hesitation) You're asleep, quick jerk of the neck, never feel a thing. Hank: You've thought about this. Brock: Yes, I have. *''(His jumpsuit having fallen apart, Dr. Venture is wandering naked through the snow)'' Dr. Venture: Oh, great, Venture! Thousands of square miles of empty arctic wasteland you you somehow manage to step in the one spot of yellow snow! *''(Impossible has drawn a weapon to shoot Hank)'' Master Billy Quizboy: But professor! We're the world's greatest minds in one room... let's act like it. Richard Impossible: (ponders for a moment) No, my way's better. Trivia *The Impossibles are a clear parody of the Fantastic Four, only with less useful powers. Richard is obviously Mr. Fantastic, Sally the Invisible Woman (although only her skin becomes invisible), Cody a Human Torch (bursts painfully into uncontrollable flame in oxygen), and Ned the walking callous the equivalent of the Thing. The flying device Venture and Impossible travel in is a homage to the Fantasticar used by the Fantastic Four. Mr. Impossible's first name of "Richard" is virtually identical to Mr. Fantastic's last name of "Richards." The revelation of Sally's pregnancy is a reference to Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman's son, Franklin Richards. *Race Bannon was a surprise guest star. Jackson Publick had wanted to use a Race-like figure to represent Brock's mentor, but upon learning Cartoon Network actually owned Race himself, gladly used him. Race and Brock "go way back" and are old friends. *Professor Impossible's readiness to shoot Hank rather than just admit the serum was useless in him shows how far apart and selfish he truly is compared to his homage. *Professor Impossible appears in the series' pilot, "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay", as a scientist at the UN. Although he still has "super stretching" capabilities, he is unnamed in the earlier episode. *Whenever Professor Impossible says "Impossible Industries", a snippet of music - which sounds rather like the Mission: Impossible theme - plays in the background. *Details on the I-Suits: The I-Suits recycle dead skin cells and use them to power the built-in air conditioning which keeps the wearer at a constant 70° Fahrenheit. The suits conform to the wearer's every contour, even Professor Impossible's super-stretchiness. They are hypoallergenic and keep the labs free from dander and body hair. When the wearer thinks about going to the bathroom, the I-Suit's "fly" automatically opens. At temperatures below 0° Fahrenheit, the I-Suit will disintegrate. *The episode name is a reference to Ice Station Zebra. *The suits and the "i" logo bear a strong resemblance to those of The Incredibles. Ice Station -- Impossible!